


Dance Me to the End

by Minutia_R



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This is how the world ends: in frantic, spinning motion.</i>
</p>
<p>Tiffany and the Wintersmith dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Me to the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViaLethe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/gifts).



> Written for the 3 sentence ficathon. The prompt: "Discworld, Tiffany Aching/Wintersmith, a dance of ice and fire".

This is how the world ends: in frantic, spinning motion, all boundaries blurred, where heat flows from hand to hand, from the swing of a hip to a ragged breath to a scything sweep of hair--and back again, but never as high, never as deep, never as sharp--until all energy is spent and all movement simply, slowly . . . stops.

He knows she's just an unlikely collection of chemical reactions, thrown together by chance, refined over millions of years, and crystallized for a handful of moments into something unique and beautiful. And she knows he's just an idea awkwardly draped in human clothes, leaping quick as a spark from mind to mind since the first stories were spun around the first home fires--but she wants him.


End file.
